Break Time
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: Cae's short writing collection. From drabbles to flash fiction. (CharacterxCharacter,Or No Pair.) Chapter 10 (Gouenji x3) "It was just another regular day with the Gouenji's."
1. One Step at a Time

My Inazuma Eleven short writing collection Begins! Writing drabbles are one of my stress relievers, and thus, here it is.

Drabbles are traditionally 100 words, but I'm trying something a little bit different today.

Here's a flash fic! 500 words of EnKaze goodness! (I personally liked writing this)

I'm going for an exact number, so tell me if I'm not accurate. (Or if it doesn't make sense.) Sticking everything together to a fixed amount of words is hard work.

I'm off to work on my homework now!

-Cae

P.S. Feel free to request a pairing! c: I'm up for ideas. Although, keep them sort of CharacterXCharacter for now. I don't know how i well i will write OCs at the moment.

* * *

One Step at a Time

(Endou Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)

As I opened my eyes, I could only see one person. But that soon disappeared, into the darkness as I blinked.

My arms swam around groggily. I wonder where I am. I was in an apartment, somewhere very familiar. But it wasn't my own.

It was dark, preferably not my favorite time in the day. I shook my head, I was always left alone huh?

As I was about to get out of bed, a familiar hand grabbed mine, under the warm blanket. Was there a blanket their before? I hadn't even known. But I was sitting on a bed for god's sake. Was I really that tired that I had begun hallucinating?

"Go to sleep Kazemaru. I am real, okay?"

"Huh? Endou?"

"I told you, it's Mamoru." The voice said sleepily, now gripping at my stomach. Endou? Why was he here? Wasn't he going to marry someone? I really am hallucinating now.

As I try to search for answers, Endou pulls me into a more favorable position for himself. I am now lying down, as he hugs me, his hands run through my hair, and it feels marvelous.

"I'm not getting married Kazemaru. What gave you that impression? I'm right here, right next to you." Is this all a dream? Because if it is, this is a nightmare. All of my little secrets and worries broke apart as I grown up. It was unpleasant. Why bother someone else with your own problems?

As if to read my mind completely he replies, "This is not a dream Ichirouta. I love you."

Then, he kisses my eyelids, cradling me in his arms, as if I was a child again. If crying was the desired effect he wanted, then he most definitely achieved it. I begin to open my eyes again, and I see strangely bright, brown orbs staring at me. Endou had a bright smile as he looked at me. Until his hand on my hair runs a little bit lower.

"You cut your hair." "Yeah." He frowns a little bit, before smiling again.

"You look the most amazing with your hair long." "Huh?" He quickly gets me to stop talking, with a quick and chaste kiss. "I felt like your hair always represented a part of you." He replies, as he pulls back for me to see his expression. He has that radiant smile from all those years in the past. "Grow it out for me?" However, now his eyes are filled with love as well.

My heart begins to melt.

The fact this is not a dream finally dawns on me. He chose me. This is reality, a beautiful reality.

"Alright… Mamoru." I say, pushing myself closer in the hug. His warmth reassures me. Why didn't I notice this earlier?

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything, if I can confide to you, you can confide to me okay?" I nod slowly, still a little frightened by all that was happening.

"One step at a time." He tells me.


	2. Game Treasure

Author's note: Thank you for the review SapphireSpade! I'm going to get to your request soon!

I wrote this while I was sleepy last night, and I'm surprised its exactly 100 words.

I also have a soft spot for TaiTen, Taiyou's one of my favorite characters!

This is my first drabble!

* * *

Game Treasure

(Friendly TaiTen/ Amemiya Taiyou x Matsukaze Tenma)

"A penny for your thoughts Tenma? Or would you prefer a kiss?" Taiyou hummed, enjoying Tenma's company.

"I don't have a penny on me." "That's absolutely fine!" Replied Taiyou, as he rummaged through the pockets of his hospital clothes. He soon found the forsaken item, and pulled it out of his pants as if it was a rare item from a treasure chest, in game sense.

"Dun da da dun! Tenma has obtained a shiny penny from the fairy Taiyou's pants!"

"Huh?!" Tenma screamed, looking upward.

"I kid, it was in my pocket." Taiyou chuckles.

"You are so strange Taiyou!"


	3. Reaching You

Author's Note: Hehe thank you SapphireSpade for the first request! As well as the review! Also, thank you Nebula Sephia for reviewing as well! (I sent you a PM, but you are allowed to send requests till i say otherwise! c:)

Reviewers just make me a whole bundle of happiness.

I'm sorry about not taking OCs at the moment, although when I set it all up and feel more confident, I'll be sure to tell you first!

I've never written any TakuRan before, since I'm more of a TakuTen/MuneTaku, RanMasa shipper. Eheh, I hope you like it though!

It's a drabble!

* * *

Reaching You

(Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru)

Shindou runs farther away from me. Escaping from my grasp, he never will stop running. He is a born leader, someone able to move on.

If I wait, then nothing will ever happen. So I run and try to keep up. My heart is beating, faster and faster, as I see him turn around, and smile at me. He holds his hand out. I still have quite the distance left, but slowly, I am reaching you.

One day, I'll be an individual able to proudly stand next to you.

Until then, won't you continue to reach out to me Shindou?


	4. Sun Block

Author's Note: This is for Nebula Selphia! I hope you like your GouFubu! It's getting hotter, so I decided to post something like this!

I'm thinking about Ichinose and Aki next! And I'm also doing something for RanMasa. (A Oneshot or Flash fic….)

This is exactly 300 words.

* * *

Sun Block

(Gouenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)

For someone who lived somewhere so cold, his fingers are surprisingly hot on my skin. I sigh contently, although my back seems to not agree with me.

"Stop complaining, this is as close as you are going to get to ice today." Fubuki quietly chides, misunderstanding my sigh.

I had apparently gotten sunburned while our team played at the beach, before we would play Orpheus. Lincott Island was a lot hotter than it looked.

My question however is, how on Earth can an excessively tan guy like me, get a sun burn, while my pale boyfriend didn't? The answer is definitely beyond my comprehension.

"You should consider using sun block Shuuya." He urges, as he soaks a towel in water.

I consider the thought for a few seconds, as Fubuki places the same exact cold wet towel on my back. I nearly yelp at how cool it is, but I bite my bottom lip to stop myself.

Regaining my calm, I give him my most attractive smile, to reply to him.

"Only if you put it on for me Shirou." I say seductively to his ear. He reacts rather fast.

He lightly pushes away me away, before quickly pulling out of my area of reach, and blushes beet red. "You play dirty Shuuya."

And I know I do.

I bring my arms around him, and then I force him to lie in bed next to me. This is my favorite feeling. To be next to the one I love.

"Will you do it for me next time?"

"Alright… But you have to help me out too." He says as he nods, with scarlet hues still visible on his face. I kiss him on the cheek, and his face turns an even darker shade of red.

He is just too adorable.


	5. A Matter Of Height

**Author's Note:** I ship MasaShin, and I am very proud of it. Love them to bits.

Sleepy and sick Cae will get to some requests when I feel like it. Sorry! I feel like writing things I absolutely love right now.

Friendship fluff.

* * *

**Drabblet: A Matter of Height**

**(Kariya and Shinsuke)**

"Do you think I will ever get taller Kariya?" The small brown haired goalkeeper asked, with a small pout visible on his face. Kariya turned towards Shinsuke, he patted the boy's head, but making sure not to make eye contact.

"I think you will." He said with a scarily honest, small smile.

"But that isn't enough! I want a definite answer!" Shinsuke remarked, lightly hitting Kariya's leg. The teal haired boy simply shrugged, and slipped on his track jacket.

He honestly didn't know if Shinsuke would ever grow.

"I can't tell the future. Don't ask me about this." But seeing as the petite goalkeeper become even sadder, the teal haired defender succumbed, sighed. He picked up Shinsuke and put him on his shoulders.

"Come on Shinsuke. Let's go make fun of Tsurugi for being shorter than the both of us." That statement received a cheerful giggle from Shinsuke.

"Will the both of us together be tall enough?" Shinsuke asked curiously, settling his arms in Kariya's soft teal hair. Kariya huffed with a sheepish grin.

"Definitely, I mean look at us. We'll be giants." He guesses, walking over to Tsurugi. Shinsuke smacked his head lightly and begun to laugh.

It was strange how they got along. But it was a strange friendship afterall!


	6. Incentive

**A/N:** Dedicated to my Korean friend, who deals with my online nagging without my voice. Poor guy, having to deal with me, during Finals.

Also dedicated to Shoujiki Shouji, my new friend who also understands my ships.

I craved MasaTen. Period.

* * *

**Incentive**

(MasaTen - Kariya Masaki / Matsukaze Tenma)

* * *

Tenma had decided that the first year's studying escapades would have to be at Kariya's house for once. Since the study sessions were usually held in Tenma's room, the brunet had thought that a change of air was nice. Hikaru, Shinsuke, and Tsurugi had left recently to get gifts for kids at Sun Garden with Hiroto, and thus Kariya was left with the overly cheerful Tenma, and huge cake. But for some reason, the usually cheerful Tenma seemed a little bit despondent in the small corner of Kariya's room.

"Hey Tenma, why are you sulking in the corner?" Kariya questioned, as he put the strawberry, that was previously on his cream cake, into his mouth.

Tenma groaned unhappily. "I don't want to study anymore." Which received a head shake, and frown of disbelief from Kariya.

"Are you serious? This was almost like a party!"

"I need an incentive Masaki! Something to motivate me!" Tenma whined, not realizing his boyfriend was thinking about other thoughts.

_"An incentive huh Tenma?"_ Kariya begun, with a smirk springing to his face. "Huh?" Tenma questioned, not understanding the situation.

Kariya grabbed the back of Tenma's head, and casually pressed an airy kiss onto Tenma's soft lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before, Kariya decided to end it.

"How about that?" Kariya remarked, with a tinge of pink rising to his cheeks.

It was their first kiss.

And all Tenma could think about, was that Kariya tasted vaguely like strawberries and cream.

"You taste good Masaki." Tenma remarked, as he unconsciously licked his lips, as if he desired more.

"Huh?!"

"Come on Masa, let's go do some homework." Tenma stood up, and returned to the desk.

"Oh. Err. Homework, right."

"I'll give you some motivation if you would like!" Tenma chuckled, smiling jovially. Kariya's face turned another shade of red.

"Ah! No! I'm good!" The tealnet replied, covering his face, which contained a smirk.

'Crap, he is just so cute.' Kariya thought, scratching his head, walking over to his brown haired boyfriend.

'But regardless, **only I** get to initiate kisses.'


	7. Strands of Hair

**A/N: **I might not know you all that well, or anything of the sort, but Happy Birthday Lotus Sword! Thank you for all of your nice reviews, and also, thank you for reading my stories! I hope you are having a lovely birthday, and I hope you enjoy this drabble! This is dedicated to you!

I'll probably do GouFuyu next.

* * *

Strands of Hair

Theme 67 on Ways to your Heart

(Matsukaze Tenma / Tsurugi Kyousuke)

* * *

"Hey Tsurugi, I've always had this question, but I've never really gotten to ask it until now." The brown haired captain of Raimon slurred, letting the words pass his lips slowly, staring at Tsurugi's dark navy hair. His lips silently curled into a smile, the more he looked at it.

While on the other hand, Tsurugi's eyes were attached to Tenma's lips slowly moving up and down, as he conversed. He couldn't say it was bad, because he actually thought it was quite attractive.

'Was he doing this on purpose?' The navy haired striker thought, as he stiffened. Tsurugi was just a little precarious about the situation.

"Go ahead, we've got all day." Tsurugi replied, changing his view, to Tenma's glassy metallic blue eyes. "Well…"

Tenma moved upward to Tsurugi's face, to caress the other male's cheek, which incited a blush from the usually calm striker. Tenma then, moved his hand to the side a little bit.

"How does your hair make those loops?" Tenma queried softly, tugging at the swirled strands of hair, on both sides of Tsurugi's face. It seemed to make Tsurugi turn a darker shade of red the more he pulled on it, and it simply put a huge smile to Tenma's face.

Tsurugi, figuring he couldn't handle it anymore, pushed himself, to get a soft peck on the lips from the midfielder. He felt the upward tug of Tenma's lips, as they made contact.

Tenma was smiling, and it never ceased to make Tsurugi feel like a fool falling in love all over again.

But sometimes, he would have to do anything to keep the male near him. "It's secret information Tenma."

"Hey! That's no fair Tsurugi!" Tenma argued, trying to reach for Tsurugi, who stepped backwards.

"How about the next time you visit? I'll tell you then." The striker asked, patting down the dust on his pants.

"Fine." Tenma grumbled, with a slight pout.

Tsurugi pressed a kiss onto Tenma's forehead, then covered his face with his hand.

He was still a little red from everything that just happened.

"Just sealing the deal. Come on Tenma, I'll walk you home." "Okay!"


	8. Prince Search

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't do your idea, D.N.S. Akina-chan! I dislike being held down by some ideas, so I made my own. Hope you like it!

Depressing drabble next!

* * *

**Prince Search**

(Kudou Fuyuka / Gouenji Shuuya)

* * *

Ever since I was small, I liked the idea of princesses and princes. Doesn't it seem lovely? A pretty princess being found by a prince on a white horse. They get married, and live happily ever after!

It makes me want to find a prince of my own, a modern day one of course.

Instead of a white horse, he will have a soccer ball in his hands, and I will think he is dashing all the same.

"Fuyuka, are you still daydreaming? Come on." A familiar hand slipped into mine, and gripped it tightly. The other person's hand was so warm in comparison to my own.

"Okay. Let's go Gouenji-kun."

And perhaps he is closer than I think, at least I hope.


	9. Broken Wings

**A/N:** Yay double update! Because I'm writing my other story and I can't think! Woot Woot!

Sorry if this one is super confusing, since I still can't think.

* * *

**Broken Wings**

(Aphrodi - centric)

* * *

Angels were generally seen as symbol of conduct and virtue. They were also known as kindred spirits that were attendants of god. And I definitely realized they were something I wasn't.

But I was told to think like one.

So I did so.

However, my acting was inaccurate, since I pretended to be a god.

And I was punished, banished to the human world where I thought I would find my demise. Although, that wasn't what happened at all.

After being thrown onto the ground, I found people who resembled the sun.

They were beautiful, and I have always wished for them to turn my way. Which never seemed to be the case.

They smiled at other people, and it broke my heart.

They always said, that angels who flew too close to the sun, burn their wings off. So I flew to close to the sun, trying to reach it, but never could. And thus, I fall to the ground, wondering why I exist.

Surprisingly, as I awaken, I find myself looking into the teal eyes of a male younger than I. His eyes show suffering, but also show a dim hope.

I reassure him, and tell him that it'll be alright, as I look up at the sky.

And I think, perhaps I can have hope too. Hope that his team will come together under my guidance, and hope that I can help spread his wings.

I know that I've done wrong many times, and I tell him that too.

However, he tells me I no longer need my own wings to fly. He and his team are all that I need to fly. All I needed to do is stay with them, to have a reason to exist.

And I believe him.


	10. Gouenji x3: Lullaby

**A/N: **I fangirl over Masato, rather than Shuuya. I'm sorry… Not really.

And what color would Shuuya and Masato's hair be? Still so baffled. It's either white, or a platinum blond.

* * *

**Gouenji x3:**

**Lullaby**

(Gouenji family centric)

"Big Bro… Masato… I can't sleep." The pale, brown haired girl squeaked, trying to keep her voice down. Unfortunately, her voice just seemed louder as she did it.

The two platinum blond male's heads immediately turned from wherever their attention previously was. Masato's eyes were previously glued onto a 3ds screen, while Gouenji's was staring into space just a few minutes ago.

The three Gouenji relatives decided to have a sleepover in Shuuya's room, whenever Masato decided to come over. Today was one of those days.

Yuuka would take Shuuya's bed, while the two Gouenji males would sleep on the ground.

"What's wrong Yuuka? You okay?" The two males asked in union. The lone girl shook her head.

"I just can't sleep." Shuuya and Masato looked at each other dubiously. "Uh, put your head back down onto your pillow and count sheep?" Masato suggested, with an awkwardly coy smile.

"I don't think that will help. I tried that earlier." The two looked at each other in the dark in silence.

"How about you sing me a lullaby? The two of you should have a duet!" Yuuka proclaimed cheerfully, before covering her mouth, realizing that she was too loud.

Shuuya looked at Masato, who simply looked at him awkwardly. There was no escaping.

"Yeah, we can do that for you." Shuuya replied, with a soft smile.

Haphazardly, Masato scooted towards Shuuya's futon. "What are we going to sing? I don't know anything besides Anime and Game theme songs!" Masato hissed, feigning anger, to agitate Shuuya a tad bit.

"Err… Twinkle twinkle little star? I've sung that ever since she was young." Shuuya suggested, with an expression that suggested he was just as clueless.

Apparently Shuuya's answer was satisfactory, because it made the other male stifle a giggle.

"You are strangely really kind, you know that Shuuya?" Masato said gently with a small smile, before smacking the other platinum blond male's head. "Come on, I can at least do that."

The two male's proceeded to sing that lullaby about sparkling stars, until the brown haired girl seemed drowsy enough to fall asleep on her own. "Good night you two."

"Good night Yuuka." The two males replied, with grins as they looked at each other.

As soon as the girl fell asleep, Masato stuck his index finger onto Shuuya's forehead, with a jokingly disapproving look on his face.

"Your voice cracked at the last verse."

"I can say the same about you." Shuuya countered, with a smile just as playful.

"Touché. Touché Cousin."

"Come on Masato, we should go to bed too." The taller Gouenji cousin interjected, as he pulled up the blankets of his futon. While the younger Gouenji male, fumbled back to him own futon on the other side of Shuuya.

"Sing me a lullaby as well won't you?" Masato joked, with a smirk.

"Screw you. I don't need to sing you anything." Gouenji responded, as he pulled his blankets over his head.

Masato pouted. "You suck Shuuya."

"Yeah yeah, I know I do. Now seriously, go to sleep."

"Good night Shuuya."

"Night Masato."

It was just another regular day with the Gouenji's.


End file.
